Kevin
Kevin O'Reilly (also known as Call Me Kevin) is a Youtuber who is known for his hilarious gameplay commentaries and other lifestyle type videos. He created the characters of Jim Pickens, Grognak The Destroyer attorney at law, and Jog Mansen, as well as several others. Personal life Kevin O'Reilly was born on November 10th 1993 and currently lives in Cork, Ireland. He quit school and started his YouTube career around 2009 at age 16 on what is now called "The Old CallMeKevin Channel". In 2016 Kevin was hit by a vehicle, sadly forcing him to sell his business and stop producing videos for a while, at which point he lost many subscribers. In late 2016 Kevin decided to start over again and created his new channel, "Call Me Kevin", and is currently doing YouTube full time and has many series' on his channel such as Garry's Mod, Bad Cooking, Hello Neighbour, The Sims 4, Comedy Night and Grand Theft Auto. Kevin also plays many older games on PC and other consoles, such as Harry Potter, L.A Noire, and the Spiderman games. Personality Kevin carries a great sense of humour that is ironic and relates to the meme culture. He seems to be interested in architecture and his favourite game seems to be The Sims 4. Quotes * "I fell into a burning ring of fire)" * "The Pacifier, more like Bore: Ragnarok" * "I am Grognak the Destroyer, attorney at law." * "I have amnosia." * “Rick and Morty? More like Rick and Microphone.” * "...more like Bore: Ragnarok!" * ”I could have swore Johnny Cash was K-Pop.” * "Move like a bee, sting like a..... uhh.. bee" * "My name is Jog Mansen I'm in Hufflepuff and I'm here to have a good time." * “According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. It’s wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don’t care what humans think is impossible.” * "Remember where we parked." * "Anal only." * "Feck feck feck" Trivia * Seven Tails was someone Kevin met randomly in a Gmod game and after enjoying the quality of the content invited him back for more episodes. * Kevin's Minecraft videos saved the life of his Fallout RP character when an old fan helped him escape a legion camp. * Kevin can play the guitar and once sang "Ring of Fire" by Johnny Cash on a server of Sea of Thieves. * "Kevin's favourite movie is the emoji movie" - BoomLiam on the official Discord server * In the episode "Trying new jobs but only through video games", Kevin mentions that his birthday is at some point in 1993. In the episode "Detroit: Become Human but we finish the game," he clarifies that his birthday is November 10th. * In the episode "Why I Quit School Aged 16 To Do Youtube Full Time...", Kevin mentions he is 23 as of January 20th, 2017. ** His 23rd birthday was 10 days prior on the 10th of November. ** He also mentioned that he dropped out of school at 16 to continue with YouTube on his older channel. ** In the same video - Kevin mentions that in his early teenage years, he struggled with sickness, such as stomach pains to stomach ulcers, which was because of stress, and the pains made school increasingly harder for Kevin, as he found it hard to go through a full day in pain. Gallery Category:Call Me Kevin